User talk:Squiral
Welcome Hi, welcome to Wikigrounds, the free Newgrounds encyclopedia! Thanks for your edit to the User:Squiral page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Icedragon64 (Talk) 00:19, 8 January 2011 OK, Great, now lets tidy you up a bit... 1. This is an encyclopedia, like Wikipedia, only its just about Newgrounds. I will have to take that Help page you created and put the info onto your User page, because we don't write Pages like that. Your offer is kind and someone might make use of it. If you want to rewrite it as a Blog people might pick up on it easier. 2. You have made a start at writing here, but the text is different to other forms of typing. One of the annoying differences is that if you just start on a new line, it puts the text on the same line- so I had to put asterix's at the beginning of each line to rebuild your rabbit. 3. The best way to begin here is to explore- go into the types of page from the Main page and just read stuff and click links until you get the hang of what is here. When you have explored the various types of page there are, write to me and tell me about what you have found- The feedback will be useful. Tell me what you like, what you have learnt, what you didn't like and what you think we need. 4. Next, try exploring Wiki Activity in the top, right corner- it shows who is here and what they are doing. I know you are ITCHING to do stuff, but its kinda better to know your way round a bit. Its quiet for Christmas/New Year at the moment, but people will return and I will introduce you to them. If you do a blog and write on someone else's blog, then upload a picture, you could have all the basic bronze badges by Sunday! 4. The main project going on at the moment is to upload another RELEVANT picture onto every page that has only one Picture. I am doing the Newgrounds Culture Pages at the moment. For example, I found that the Weekly Users Choice page had only a tiny pic of the Weekly Users Choice award, so I put in a pic for Egoraptor, who has 9 WU Choice awards. Uploading pix is easy, you just go into Edit on any Page, click the Picture button then browse/upload it from your computer or FIND it from the hundreds we already have here. Best Wishes and Happy Editing! 5. Always sign your posts on people's User Pages with four of these ~ It looks like this: Icedragon64 01:00, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for helping the wiki! Although remember if you need help ask Salnax or Icedragon64 for advice I know very little :P also remember to place your useful info in the right section of the pages I have a problem with sticking them at the end of paragraphs all the time! Glad to meet you.